


mark the place for you and me

by chime



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chime/pseuds/chime
Summary: After the Sky Wall falls, Sento moves out of Nascita. Ryuuga's not expecting it when Sento asks him to come along.





	mark the place for you and me

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my docs pretty much finished but it's from august 2018 so i didn't know how the show would end. so take this accidental au??
> 
> as always thanks for reading and any comments are appreciated!

After the Sky Wall falls, Sento moves out of Nascita. He says it’s to give Misora more space to rebuild her relationship with Isurugi, but Ryuuga sees the way he looks at the man - expectant, wary. Ryuuga knows he must look the same, sometimes.

He’s not expecting it when Sento asks Ryuuga to come with him.

“You don’t have anywhere else to go, right?” Sento says.

“No,” Ryuuga says, “But,”

“ _ But _ nothing, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.” Sento pats his shoulder twice, familiar. “Someone’s gotta look out for a wayward lamb like you.”

“You’re running out of material.” Ryuuga grumbles, which Sento takes to mean the matter is settled. Ryuuga guesses it is.

It’s not like he doesn’t want to live with Sento. He wants to  _ a lot _ , actually, which is kind of the problem.

They don’t talk about whatever their deal is. Ryuuga knows there’s  _ something _ , knows it’s not normal to start wondering what your friend would look like with the morning sun falling on his face. Knows there’s probably something up when you walk in on your friend clutching your jacket in his sleep. He’s not that clueless.

It’s just.

Ryuuga tends to go with his gut, and things usually work out, but romance always stops him up short.  _ Kasumi  _ had been the one to confess to him, that summer when it started pouring and they both forgot their umbrellas and she leaned in close to be heard over the storm when she said, “ _ I like you so much!” _

Ryuuga thinks they’ve missed the window for heartfelt confessions in the rain, which is a shame. Now they have to be adults about it, and address their feelings head-on or whatever. And then, if it doesn’t work… Then what?

Ryuuga isn’t sure he wants to risk losing Sento. Not again.

\--

Kazumin returns to his farm, and Gentoku follows him. That’s all Ryuuga really wants to know about that.

He calls, of course - he says he wants to know how Misora’s doing since she hung up her idol hat, but he only ever calls Ryuuga.

“There’s a place for you here, you know. If you want.” Kazumin says. It’s late. They’ve just had dinner. Ryuuga is watching Sento scrolls through For Rent ads with an intensity he usually reserves for a particularly difficult equation.

“I appreciate it,” Ryuuga says, cautious. “Me and Sento are gonna get a place, though.”

Kazumi hums, surprised. “Oh, yeah? Congrats.”

Ryuuga turns away, mostly so Sento can’t see him blushing. “Yeah, well.”

“I’ll have to send a housewarming present.”

“We don’t need potatoes.”

“Potatoes are good for you.” Sento calls out.

“See? At least one of you has sense.”

“Goodnight, Kazumin.” Ryuuga says, and hangs up before Kazumin can say something weird. He’s always saying weird things.

“Banjou,” Sento says. “Take a look at this one.”

\--

Ryuuga doesn’t have a lot of stuff.

He managed to get some things from his old apartment, but even then it doesn’t take a lot of effort to get everything into boxes.

Sento, for all his talk about cleanliness, is an enormous packrat. He has wires and eternally in-progress experiments and tools all over the damn place. Ryuuga isn’t sure he  _ needs _ all this stuff, to be honest.

“Of course I need it.” Sento says, pouting. “Failures are just as important to progress as successes. Everyone knows that.”

“Right, right.” Ryuuga says, dropping the bundle of wires into a box.

“Hey,” Misora says from halfway down the stairs, “Have you two had lunch?”

“Oh,” Sento says, like he remembered something very important.

“Jeez,” Misora says, “I won’t even ask about breakfast. Come on.”

Sento and Isurugi, separately, had taken it upon themselves to get Ryuuga to eat healthier. Ryuuga didn’t even know he’d been eating badly, and he doesn’t care, but they keep feeding him so he can’t exactly complain.

(He misses the cup noodles, though.)

Misora in turn makes sure Sento is eating (and sleeping, and whatever else a human needs to do to function) at all, usually. Ryuuga guesses he’ll have to pick up the slack when they move, and the thought of taking care of Sento, of them taking care of each other, is... Nice. To say the least.

With all this fussing going around they usually have a ton of leftovers, so they just grab something under Misora’s supervision. Ryuuga knows she and Sento aren’t actually related, but they’re so similar. The two of them are complete control freaks.

Misora leans her head on her palm. “It’ll be quieter without you two around. Maybe I can finally get some good sleep.”

“You’ll miss us, though.” Sento says, confident.

“You’ll call us every day. Probably crying, too.” Ryuuga says.

Misora rolls her eyes.

“You can call us, though.” Sento says, after a pause. What a sap.

Misora hums. “You can help me with my homework.”

“He won’t.” Ryuuga says. “He’s too stingy.”

“Please,” Sento says, in the high and mighty voice that Katsuragi usually uses, “It would be a crime for me to withhold my genius from someone in need.”

“Ugh,” Misora says, grimacing. “Nevermind, I don’t want your help.”

Ryuuga laughs, easy and bright. He’ll miss Misora, but she’s not going anywhere. That’s something he’s still getting used to.

\--

Ryuuga can’t sleep.

He’s not sure why, though it probably has something to do with him and Sento moving in to their place tomorrow. Ryuuga had so much energy he ran for an extra hour this morning, but he guesses that wasn’t enough.

The basement is full of boxes, and still feels empty. He and Misora tossed around ideas for what she could do with the place now that she has it to herself, though they only ended up agreeing on painting the walls pink. (And not even on what shade of pink.)

He turns on his side to find Sento staring at him, and jumps. Even now, the guy still manages to surprise him.

“Careful,” Sento says, “If you wake Misora she’ll kill you. And then who will carry all those boxes tomorrow?”

“And whose fault would that be?” Ryuuga whispers, even though Misora wasn’t even here, because the boxes made her too sad. “You’re the one who asked me to live with you, genius, you could at least be nice to your new roommate.”

Sento hums. He looks pleased with himself, as always. “You knew what you were getting into when you said yes.”

Ryuuga doesn’t have anything to say to that. He  _ did _ know - he knows Sento, knows his habits and eccentricities. Likes them, even. Knows they’d be fine living together, on their own. Knows that’s not what he wants.

There are a lot of things he doesn’t know about Sento. He doesn’t know who taught him how to cook, or what he does during the holidays, or if he’d let Ryuuga play with his hair, or how he likes to be kissed.

Ryuuga wants to know. After everything, he thinks it’s not fair to keep dancing around this.

“Sento,” Ryuuga says, “There’s something I have to tell you before tomorrow.”

Sento looks surprised, almost scared. He’s not as good with emotions as Ryuuga, but he’s smart. He says, “It’s the middle of the night, Banjou -”

“I love you.”

“Oh.” Sento says.

“If,” Banjou says, slowly, trying to stay cool, practical, for once in his life, “If you don’t feel the same -”

“Of  _ course _ I do,” Sento says, quick, latching onto something familiar. He’s blushing, now. “You were always too busy looking at your muscles to notice!”

Ryuuga laughs, too relieved to take the bait. “No,” he says, “It was kind of obvious? You could have said something.”

“ _ You _ could have said something,” Sento says, and Ryuuga didn’t know he could be so flustered about this, it was really cute, “Before we were going to move in together.”

“Yeah,” Ryuuga says, “We did do this all out of order.”

Sento shrugs, and now he’s smiling in the way that means he has a bad idea. Or maybe a good one, this time. “There’s time for you to make it up to me.”

“Oh, yeah?” They needed to talk about this more, for sure. About where they stand, what the future holds. But for now, he can play along.


End file.
